Tirouix
, a Tirouix.]] Tirouix are an elf-like race that originated from the planet Adremeth. Originally a non-sapient race, an accurate comparison being the humanoid version of cattle, Tirouix went under a rapid metamorphosis and developed incredible intelligence in a relative matter of moments following an incomprehensible cosmic phenomenon. Biology The name Tirouix appears to derive from the Zwei term for "bull". Physically, they seem very similar to their human counterparts; standing relatively tall an average height of 6-7 feet, they are dark-skinned with long, pointed ears extending outward. They have hair that most often naturally comes in shades of cool colors, while their eyes are usually a range of bright, warm colors with dark, minutely rough rings around their irises; slash-shaped birthmarks typically occur below the eyes. They are exceptionally more resilient, with thicker bone density and durable skin. Their bone structure is naturally double-jointed, making them very flexible. Most strangely, horns can grow from their skulls and retract, seemingly by will or emotional stimulus. Their immune system is also exceptionally strong and their senses sharp, further allowing them to thrive in multiple environments, including high radiation areas like those on Io. Few Tirouix have been believed to be able to channel what appears to be kinetic or static energy and manipulate electricity, but it has not been investigated. Tirouix are known to be of occasional unpredictable temperament and can shift from laid-back or lazy to vigorous and aggressive when without rational restraint. They hold a strong sense of pride to a warrior's degree, and after entering the galactic stage, many Tirouix display discontent over their aggressive qualities to the point of even considering such aspects taboo and undesirable in some locations. Their diet has primarily been based on vegetation and soy-like proteins, due to the initial scarcity of natural wildlife on Io and other moons, but since the oncoming of Tellusians and Zweilanders they have shown to be quite omnivorous - as shown in Thyone. The gender ratio from Tirouix women to men is 3 to 1; as a result, there is a rather slow birth rate among the Tirouix native to the Jovian moons. This is balanced by their extended life expectancy of at least 500 Solar years. History 'Discovery and Enslavement' In 20XX before Tellusians developed the technology to explore the galaxy, a sentient species known as Rague, natives of Adremeth, discovered the lowly Tirouix and came to realize they were an unintelligent race with nowhere to go. They saw fit to enslave these creatures as cattle to their labour, uncaring for how they felt and only enjoying the freedom this built up for themselves. This way of life for the Tirouix would be all they'd know for many decades to come. 'Rebellion' One night on Adremeth, a powerful Tagawan energy wave made contact with the moon and spread across the sphere. Some Rague suffered from poisoning and much of their tech short circuited as a result. The Tirouix, on the other hand, had come under an incredible mutation that evolved their species by several hundred thousand years by the minute, a few hours at most. With this newly formed sapience and an overpowering fluster of aggression, the Tirouix understood they were above slavery and saw fit to rebel against their oppressors. The attack would come without warning to the Rague. With their weapons useless and their people sick, the soldiers didn't stand a chance against the Tirouix's powerful wave of warriors. This rebellion would last for months on end until the Rague were forced to abandon Io and leave much of their culture to the Tirouix. Category:Species Category:Tirouix